Our own Ghosts
by azulrealms
Summary: A time the Kenshin-gumi begun wondering about Kaoru's past aside from the dead-father story. But then, Kenshin saw someone kissing Kaoru and she didn't seem to have noticed when he tells her, all she could say was "How come you can se him when I don't?"
1. Default Chapter

This story was inspired by one piano piece, "Claudine". You've gotta hear it. It's so beautiful! If you have it play it while you read the chapters, it makes a lot of difference. Also inspired by my very own _ghost of the past_. Be happy.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

He took a whiff of fresh air. This is the life. The redheaded man thought to himself as he moved his gaze first, to the boy in front of him then hiding his eyes beneath his bangs he stole a gaze at the woman walking beside him. This way, life would be so happy. His mind brought him to places he could only explore through his imagination. How he would love to share his thoughts with her.

He was swept away from his thought once again by the mere sight of her. The wind was moving against her soft ebony hair. Her creamy white hands tacking the lose strands away beneath her ear. After which would be a small piece of heaven. Her lips curve upward and a smile grazed her features. How he wished for the moment to last where she would serenely walk beside him as she, herself, away drifted away with her thought.

Thoughts of him? He wished. If he were the one bringing those smiles, those sighs, the brief glowing of the face, he would willingly oblige. How he wished those sighs were for him. That she would look his way whenever she smiled that way. But then again, he was always too afraid to look. He has to face his fear before he could see the happiness.

For this man, who thought that all his worse fears were over, another tiny bit of problem has still yet to be solved. In order to move on the future, one must look back at the past. It's not about Kenshin's past. This time, it's about Kaoru. How she survived the ordeal she went through before she met any of her friends.

Kenshin was so caught up with the serene picture he was gazing upon when all of a sudden; he felt a sudden rush of cold air pass by. It happened too quickly that he wasn't able to distinguish whether it was really the wind or a real live person. He looked back at the object of his affection and was surprised to see a most extraordinary vision. Kaoru had stopped on her tracks and beside her was a man. This wouldn't have angered Kenshin at all if only the man wasn't leaning on to Kaoru and his face was inching closer and closer to Kaoru's cheek.

He wondered why Kaoru wasn't doing anything, seeing that she was about to be harassed. The man beside Kaoru leaned ever so close that his lips were already upon Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru was still not doing anything about it. Why? Was all he could ask. Why wasn't Kaoru doing anything? Why is she letting this man kiss her, and in a public place, no less. Jealousy surged through him as he came nearer intending to put a stop to the happenings. He hasn't even advanced one foot when someone bumped into him and he painfully stood up with a feeling of daze.

Kaoru looked at him with a confused look. Didn't she notice?

"Kenshin, what in the world is happening to you?" she dusted off his gi. and said in a worried tone, "Are you alright?" Kenshin only gaped at her as she touched her left cheek, the one kissed by that man, he thought angrily.

Did she know?

* * *

How's that for a comeback story? I hope I didn't upset everyone by that cliffie. The new chapter for my other story, "Waves" is coming up soon!


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin. I am merely using its characters for my own writing pleasure.

This is so **great**! I didn't expect this kind of response for my first chapter. I mean, I was just **overwhelmed** by the **reviews**! You guys are so **nice**. I' celebrated my first days as a **high school graduate** and **tears** were shed and **smiles** were received, **friends** will **part** but at the end of the **road**, we know we'd all be **together** still. Someone commented that my writing was **simple yet elegant** and said a bunch of other cool stuff that just **warmed my heart**, _thank you_. Because of what you said, I am determined to make every chapter of this story **special**. Please enjoy this chapter. It's kind of sad, though.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Looking around for any sign of the man, Kenshin stood cleaning himself up. Upon glancing at the face of the woman beside him, there didn't seem to have any sign of her knowing what had happened. Tilting her head, as if to ask why, she urged him to continue walking with her. Taking one final glance and seeing nothing he put on his fake rurouni smile and followed. He'll just teach that man a lesson when he ever showed his face. But it still bothered him, why didn't Kaoru notice that man leaning unto her?

Upon arriving home, Yahiko, after his usual bouts of insults, told them that a letter was waiting for Kaoru. Excusing her self to her room the envelope in her hands were quickly being shred as she, taken over by impatience, started to read. Her short travel came to an abrupt stop as she read on. One hand rose unconsciously to her mouth to stifle a sob as her eyes glazed over with grief.

Quick to her side was Kenshin trying to find any means of comfort for the unknown root of sadness. Placing a firm grip on her shoulder, he squeezed to tell her of his willingness to heal her but what was a helping hand was brushed away as she went for the gates in a rush leaving the man with his questions.

Realizing that it was already dark and was an ungodly hour for a woman to be outside on the streets, he followed her footsteps. Outside, he went looking for her in her usual places of hiding, but there was no Kaoru. Finally, the rurouni gave up and decided to come home having an inexplicable feeling in his heart that he would find her soon. When he went back home, though, she was already sitting by the porch. Her face was a mask of happiness, trying to conceal what lies beneath.

"Yahiko's starving. He said you went away for a while and obviously he doesn't want me coming anywhere near the kitchen and mess up dinner."

"Miss Kaoru. Are you okay?" she looked at him in a sort of surprised yet sad way. Upon looking at her face closely, one can see tell tale signs of tears that might've fallen.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine." she bowed her head and Kenshin swore he could almost see the tears glistening beneath her eyes. What was he supposed to do? Why wouldn't Kaoru talk to him?

Without looking at Kenshin, she stood up and smiled. "You should cook dinner now, I'm really hungry..." then she went back inside. Not a word, not a clue...nothing. Kenshin finally resigned to her requests and went to prepare dinner for the groaning Yahiko.

When dinner was served however, Kaoru was not there. "Yahiko, have you called Miss Kaoru for dinner yet?"

The young boy looked at him then without swallowing the food he recently devoured he shouted for the lady of the house to "Come out! Dinner's ready! Or else I would eat it all!" But still there was no response. Her door remained shut and no noise came to indicate that she was getting ready to come out.

Now, this behavior really disturbed Kenshin. Kaoru was not the kind of morose person who could be this mellow and lifeless. Something was definitely wrong...

He first took Kaoru's portion of dinner and set it aside, making sure that Yahiko would not eat it. In front of her door, he knocked a considerable number of times but still, no answer. He called out, "Miss Kaoru?" but there was only silence. Finally, losing himself to his worries, he trusted his intuition to open the door and come inside.

There he saw Kaoru hiding beneath the covers. "Miss Kaoru, are you sleeping?" He decided whether to wake her up or not but it seemed unnecessary when he heard her soft voice saying, "No."

"Dinner is ready, Miss Kaoru."

"I'm not really hungry..." she mumbled. Kenshin wondered to himself why he didn't believe her. 'The letter, since she read that letter, she'd begun acting this way. Something was in that letter that upset her this much.

"Really? I thought you said that you were hungry a while ago..."

"I said that?" She said, still with the blanket covering her form. "I'm just really tired. I want to go to sleep."

Kenshin was not taking a word of it and setting boundaries aside he tossed the covers away from her. He looked at her face that was filled with awe, looked at her this way and that. She wasn't even ready for bed yet and her eyes were evidently red and her face was puffy.

"Miss Kaoru? You've been crying." It was no question, it was a statement. She bit her already red lower lip and didn't answer. One hand went to hers, squeezed it, trying to show her his support. Kaoru has always been there for him during his toughest times, and he would do the same to her. Finally giving in, she leaned on his shoulder and let her tears flow. How beautiful her eyes looked when that crystal like droplets flowed from her eyes. It was the only kind of beauty in her that Kenshin didn't appreciate and had wanted to wipe away. Finally, she left herself to be locked in his arms in a warm embrace that she needed most at the time. He had no idea what she was crying about but he didn't care. The only thought running through his head was how to comfort her on her sadness.

He tried rubbing her back, whispering words of comfort but all of it seemed to add to her grief. Finally, he was able to settle her for bed. She didn't want dinner and explaining was out of the question.

In the morning, she was a bit more cheerful but a little less visible. Kenshin hardly ever saw her around the dojo for the whole morning. When he went outside, what he saw surprised him.

"It's you..." Kenshin felt himself grow angry at the sight. How dare that man show his face to him!

* * *

Oh, man! Where do I even start thanking the reviewers! 


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE **

It was he. The man who harassed Kaoru yesterday was there sitting on a rock outside the dojo, leaning on the walls. He looked so serene and peaceful and he had a certain glow that made him look unreal. His hands lay lazily atop his lap with his fingers interlocking. To someone, he looked like a man reminiscing on long lost memories buried in the threshold of sadness. With a faraway look he gazed at the empty horizon in front of him as every now and then a smile would creep to his face. Kenshin didn't know why, but everything about him seemed to make him angry.

At that moment, seeing him so guiltless about what he did, he remembered Kaoru's sad state last night. Those tears falling to her cheeks and the mournful mumbling of something he could not distinguish. Her heart wrenching sobs and the tightening of her fists as she let out her anguish in the best way she could. Everything that she was that night, an epitome of a suffering soul, killed not only the gaiety in her eyes, her voice and in her movements, it also broke his wounded quivering soul whose only redemption is the light she brings to the darkness of his soul.

Maybe Kaoru was crying because of him, maybe it wasn't the letter; maybe it was the way she had cried. He could think of many reasons why he was so angry with him. One thing is true; he became angry mostly because he got away with it. The feeling of failing to avenge his most precious light from the corruption of everything else was suffering at its purest.

It was out of character for the rurouni to drive a punch all of a sudden to an unsuspecting victim, that moment was an exception. He had seen him do his work, he had seen the woman he loves cry but he was not letting this man get away once again. He was not going to let it happen.

The man only tilted his head a bit to the side and with that quick yet graceful movement, he eluded Kenshin's lethal punch. The rurouni was so surprised with how good the man's reflexes were. After all, he was renowned for his speed aside from his technique. The man still had on his face that serene smile that became more and more mysterious as the seconds passed while Kenshin stared unbelievingly at him.

Finally he looked at Kenshin directly in the eye as if he had only noticed him to be there. "It's useless, you can't hurt me." For some reason, Kenshin believed his words and he let his fist drop to his side before he even thought of attempting another punch which surprisingly, deep inside, he knew would be futile. As to why, he had no idea.

"You're angry that I kissed her?" Kenshin gave him a look that had the word "Duh!" written all over it. The man was really getting on his nerves. He hated everything about him. He hated how his dark hair falls over his eyes without sacrificing his looks. How his dark eyes sparkle with a secret thought that seems to say that it would be kept locked forever. He hated how a tiny dimple peeks out every time his lips curved upward in a lazy way as he thought of things that brought smiles to his face and warmth to his heart.

"I couldn't stop myself. She was so beautiful and her cheeks were so soft and warm...I'm sure you wanted to do the same thing." he said in a breathy voice as if he was far off in dreamland and what was worse was that he had Kaoru on mind.

"Not without her consent." Kenshin blurted out. He couldn't believe that this man was even lasting this long without getting hurt. He balled his fist again and was breathing more heavily by the minute as he tried reminding himself to be civil and not attack the man all of a sudden. He stood still for a moment and calmed himself. He only needed to think about Kaoru. If he created chaos and pandemonium here Kaoru would be there in a snap and she'll have to see that man. And who knows what will happen after that?

"Yes, not without her consent..." he only repeated bringing one hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner as if comprehending every word he said.

"I'm really sorry for taking advantage of her." he finally said. Kenshin was glad he apologized. At least he had more reason to remind himself to not hurt the man.

"You should be telling that to Miss Kaoru, yourself." was the only thing he could reply. Although he wouldn't agree to him seeing Kaoru, he guessed that maybe that was best. Even though Kaoru didn't say anything about the direct cause of her sudden emotional collapse being a harassing male, he still thought that it would be better for Kaoru to be the one who does the forgiving or condemning.

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll upset her when she sees me." the man's voice suddenly plunging to a mellow note. His head was bowed and those gleaming ebony eyes were hidden beneath his bangs as one hand went to his forehead that posed an image of frustration. His shoulders hung on loosely and almost hunched as he sat there, a lonely picture.

"She already is..." Kenshin said in a distant voice, so cold and silent was it that one would think that no words were uttered at all. No matter how low his voice was, no matter how soft he spoke, he could never hide the bitterness dripping from every word he let go. So small were those words but so strong were their impact on the stranger that he could feel that Kenshin was hurting more than he liked to show.

The man only looked at him, his face void of any emotions. He reached out to his side and there emerged a basket with a flower in it. So beautiful was it that it seemed to evoke light to itself and made the sun' rays its own glow. It was purity at its most fitting symbolism. The way the light played on the tiny droplets of water resting on its petals caught an image familiar to Kenshin. The flower seemed so much like Kaoru, the tiny droplets being her tears. It was beautiful and so is Kaoru. Remembering Kaoru's tears brought sadness to Kenshin's eyes and the flower seemed to be sad too.

"These are tulips. They're very beautiful, don't you agree?" The stranger said without looking at him. The man's eyes were looking at one thing only. For some reason the flower brought out of him the same feelings it did to Kenshin. What was there was sadness, nothing but sadness.

Kenshin only nodded. The tulips were indeed beautiful. He was only thinking how wonderful a gift it would be to Kaoru when unexpectedly, the man gave it to him. He only stared for a few moments wondering whether there was something incredibly aghast about the man's sexuality. The man only smiled again as if he had read Kenshin's thoughts.

"Give this to the young lady, she would love it, I swear." Kenshin took it from him hesitantly unsure whether he should take it and thank him or decline and finally walk away from this. "What makes you think so?" he asked out of nothing else to say.

"Tulips have amazing qualities that appeal to women. Everybody knows that if you want a woman to like you, you should give her flowers. That's the key." Of course Kenshin knew that flowers do have an effect on women and everything else the stranger was saying and he didn't had to be talked to like an inexperienced adolescent.

But, for some reason, Kenshin believed the man. One look at the flower and he could almost see Kaoru smiling in gratitude as he handed it to her and finally she would smile again. He could almost picture her bringing the beautiful thing to her nose and sniffing the sweet smell and soon those pretty glows on her face would appear. She would smile shyly and would refuse to meet his eyes for long moments but nevertheless she would be overwhelmed.

"Tell her they're from you." the man winked at him. Again, the picture of Kaoru smiling warmed his heart. He could not wait to see that look on her face again. Giving her flowers had worked before for him when he accidentally proposed to her why shouldn't it now?

Kenshin finally took the flowers from the man, thanked him and decided to come inside the dojo to prepare his surprise. After a few moments, he stopped on his tracks and looked back at the stranger. He had forgotten to ask the man's name but when he looked back to the spot where he was, the man was gone.

When Kaoru came back and saw the flowers left by Kenshin in her room, she took it and smelled it just the way Kenshin imagined she would. The smell brought warmth into her heart and she couldn't help but smile. The news she received yesterday made her feel so alone that she forgot all about Kenshin and her friends. Calming herself before she jumped to Kenshin in delight she took in deep breaths and tried her best to control her emotions. When she came out, she was the picture of a polite lady walking graciously towards her friends. Upon seeing her glowing face, a great improvement from last night's, Kenshin had never been more fascinated in his life.

During lunch, she sat on her usual seat next to Kenshin. She smiled demurely at him and he returned her smile. Kaoru could be very modest at times like these. All she needed was a simple gesture of love. They both ate peacefully, not minding Yahiko who was eating like a pig and Sano, who came in order to get his free food.

"Kenshin, thanks for the flowers..." she said while smiling. It was the most priceless thing on earth. Again, Kenshin felt the cold wind. Sano asked them if they felt the same things.

"Maybe it's going to rain..." Yahiko commented as he continued to gnaw on his food.

That night it did.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Disclaimer:**I don't own RK.

As usual, reviews overwhelmed me...I'm so lucky to have wonderful reviewers. **Killua K**, about what you asked, I have the misfortune of not being able to read any of **Dan Brown's** novels just yet. I can't seem to fit it in my sked to go to a bookstore or in my budget right now to buy his novel. I am so intrigued with his book, **The Da Vinci Code**, my friends have already read it and whenever they talk about it, I go away because I don't want the mystery to crack just yet. I am a fan of **Anne Rice**, though. I assume that you know that Anne Rice books **cost a heap** and I can't get enough of **Lestat**, I absolutely love him. I was actually on my way to buy The Da Vinci Code when from out of the corner I saw, **"Memnoch the Devil"**, one of the books in the **Vampire Chronicles**, which incidently, I've been looking for for **years**. So I wasn't able to buy The Da Vinci Code. Am I pathetic or what?

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR **

That night, the rain was pouring on their roof. The night was cool and the breeze lulled the people in the dojo to sleep. Even the rurouni for once, think he'll be sleeping deeply tonight, free from nightmares of the revolution and free to dwell in the pleasantness of the present and the future. Everybody in the household ought to have a good night sleep that night. Outside, the board creaked. Apparently, someone was still awake that time of the night.

He woke up to see who that was. Thinking that it just might be someone waking up for a bit of a midnight snack, he dismissed the person to be just Yahiko or Sano. But, curiousity got the best of him and he finally went out to see. Nobody was in the kitchen when he came. The person was outside the house already, he guessed. Worrying that it might be some burglar of some sort, he went outside and there he saw...her.

Kaoru standing in the rain, her yukata was so drenched that it clung to her body exposing hidden curves during the daytime. The yukata was tied so loosely that the sleeve fell away from her shoulder letting the crystalline drops seep to the delicate tease of flesh inside. Shame rushed through him, guilt was felt for he just stood there and watched her in such a state.

Her arms were spread open and her head was tilted upwards. A sensual side of her he doesn't see much. She had her eyes closed and Kenshin could see the pink slowly rising to her lips and cheeks. No matter how beautiful and sensual the image was, it all seemed so sad to him. It felt lonely to look at. Silent sobs travelled to his keen ears and he realized that she was actually crying.

Barefooted, she went round and round, showcasing more of her covered treasures. Her lips would now and then form into a frown and he knew tears were flowing to her cheeks. What would he give up to wipe away those tears? Her sobs were heard through his keen hearing a number of times and Kenshin felt like dying.

Her arms moved to embrace herself as she fell down, still sobbing. Those strong hands came to her hair as her fingers dug to her soft mane. Her lips quivered and she couldn't stop the words of anguish flowing from her tongue. Kenshin could vaguely hear because of the raindrops that continued to fall on the roof and the thunder that occassionally rumbled.

Finally, Kaoru composed herself once again and stood up to dry herself and walked towards her room. Kenshin hid in the darkness, afraid that she might get angry. He didn't want Kaoru to know that he had been spying on her. She had a huge pride and she would never let anyone see her at that state. With a towel, she dried herself but she decided to take a bath altogether.

When she emerged. There were no more signs of her crying feat. She appeared refreshed to a fool's eye. How great a pretender she was. Kenshin remained unnoticed in the shadows. He watched her intently as she walked towards her room. On the way, she stopped in front of his door, seemingly hesitating whether to knock or not.

Finally, resolving not to she continued on her trek towards her own room. She took one final glance around her and slid inside and shut the door. There was silence and nothing else. It all appeared as if nothing ever took place that night.

Kenshin went back to his room as well, still wondering what her problem was and why she wasn't telling it to anybody.

"I'll wait until she is ready, like the way she did."

* * *

To the **reviewers**, I know I don't reply much to your reviews and I am **so sorry**. Of course, it's not that I'm ungrateful or anything. I'm just on the **busy buzzy** side of my life right now and I'm very absent-minded most of time. It's even worse on vacations because I can't keep track of the days. Is anybody familiar with this problem?

However, I do think that the best way to reply to your overwhelming reviews is to give you the best chapters of this story. You might all be wondering why is the mystery taking so long to unfold and why the chapters are so short. I know some people like it that way, but there are others who don't.

I've actually finished all of the chapters but they're all in ugly mode, I mean it goes like: **Kenshin went outside and saw Kaoru with something. He went closer and did some stuff and drumroll ...(filled with other nonsense) THE END** and I can't give you guys that! With all the wonderful reviews, you all deserve the best I could give. Each chapter has to be oozing with emotions and elaborations. You catch my drift? I really look silly typing these stuff because I talk as I type so being near me when I'm typing is close to working in a psychiatric ward. Think about what happens when I write sad scenes and action scenes...it's out of this world.

I am also announcing that my other story, **Cookies or Sundaes** are on the works. It's pretty long, going through the early teens to their college years **(about 40 chapters or more)**. Some parts of the story **actually happened** to _me in real life_. But due to the protection of the **privacy** of other people involved, I have taken it to myself to **alter some events** to show my **respect** for them.

REVIEWS!

Killua K - You know, you give probably the longest reviews among everybody! Hands down to that! It's really encouraging.

misenagi - I remember you reviewed my other story, "WAVES". How's it goin'? I just wanna ask how old are you?

FCChibikenshin - that's a really cute name you got there! I'm glad you like this little piece of mine, keep reading!

kenshinlover2002 - I see that you were getting a whee bit curious there! I'm glad you do, there's some rewards for the waiting!

Angel of Lonelyness - I remember you too! Hey! How are you doing? About what you said, well the truth is...nah! I'm not gonna tell you yet who that man is, that'll ruin the feel.

gabyhyatt - pretty short review, but straight to the point. Well, if I tell you, it wouldn't be sucha surprise now wouldn't it? And I can't spoil it for you!

Aya45 - I think I've heard from you before...sadly, I just looked up the other chapters I've made, and they aren't really that long...sorry...all I could say about the man is that he IS good-looking...hehehe...

Nixy-chan - Yeah! I'll keep smiling...that's all I got right now, sniff sniff...don't mind me...I get emotional sometimes...

half-breed-demon-fox - hey! It's you! I've missed you! Keep reviewing!

Time Warper - you'll find out pretty soon why that guy is there and who he is...just hang on!


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK.

Aiya! I'm so sorry for the late update...I'm moping around because my copy of 'Claudine' got wrecked...I'm also writing a book...more like a teen book...the main character is based on the person typing right now. I dunno...my bez' said it was funny (I meant for it to be a drama...but what the heck!)and well...whatever... Just read on and enjoy! We're halfway towards the end and just a small step away to revelations!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

In the morning she appeared to have had a good night's sleep although Kenshin knew she did not, he let her go on with this game of pretend. Going about with his usual goofy smile plastered on his face to hide away the concern. However, he still felt that he had to cheer her up in some way. He tried making the best breakfast he could ever conjure but only Yahiko and Sano noticed his effort.

Kaoru only stared listlessly at nowhere, absent-mindedly chewing on her food. "What is the matter, Miss Kaoru? Is the food not good? If you want, this unworthy one can prepare a different meal for you" he asked. She quickly flinched back to reality and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just out of myself this morning. But, yes, it does taste good." she nodded and looked at the food and smiled to see how gorgeous it looked. But it didn't help her appetite one bit. She just wanted to lay down and rest all day.

"Listen, missy, if you don't want your food, I'll gladly eat it for you." Sano told in her in probably his most concerned tone.

Much to everyone's surprise, she gave her bowl to Sano. The ex-gangster just stared disbelievingly as he took the bowl of rice from her. But he shrugged it off and decided to devour Kaoru's breakfast.

"Sano, Miss Kaoru must eat. She would need her energy for the rest of the day!" Kenshin wanted to grab the bowl from the man. He prepared that breakfast to cheer her up and she didn't even want it.

"No, Kenshin. I'm really not hungry." She said standing up. "Thanks anyway..."

"See, Kenshin? The missy's probably trying to lose some pounds. She's been gaining weight like crazy lately."

Even that tease didn't earn any attention.

"I won't be teaching today so maybe I'll just stay around the house the whole day." she said with her back turned. Her mind seemed to be set somewhere else. After saying that, she just walked away.

"What's up with ugly?"

"Hey, Kenshin! Did you and the missy got into a fight or something?" Kenshin shook head, no. He thought that maybe she wasn't feeling well after her little rain escapade.

"Maybe it's that time of the month!" both of the boys snickered. But, Kenshin knew it wasn't because of all the reasons they said. He casted one final concerned glance at where Kaoreu had went and looked down at the meal he had prepared and a soft sigh came out of his lips. 'How can I help you, Ms. Kaoru?'

That day, Kaoru neither trained Yahiko nor went out of her room. None of them heard a single noise coming from her room indicating movement. They just jumped to concluding that maybe she was just resting. Yahiko himself was wondering what could've happened to his teacher.

"I'm so bored it even makes me want to train with ugly!"

"Maybe you could help around the Akabeko, Yahiko. They might need you today, they seemed busy this season." With no other alternative, the little boy went to town to do what he said.

Kenshin stood in front of Kaoru's door and he knocked. "Miss Kaoru, I'm going to the market now. Is there anything you want me to buy?"

The door slid open and she emerged looking so haggard. "Nothing Kenshin, except maybe something for my cold..." Kenshin knew why. One hadn flew to her forehead to check her temperature. Her blue pools almost immediately widened at the sudden contact and Kenshin sighed again. She had a slight fever...

"Have you been out in the rain?" No answer. Well, it was worth a try. Looking back at her sad figure, he just wanted to comfort her. But she wouldn't open up to him and breath out to him her troubles. He just sighed and said that he'll pass by Dr. Gensai's clinic before coming back. She slid the door shut again.

Outside, he met the man who gave him the tulips again. He was merely standing along the pathway to the dojo. This time, he was able to study his features. He had dark hair that was tied on the base of his neck. His eyes were dark too and had a hint of gaiety in them. He was taller than Kenshin by a few inches and he had that constant look of serenity that almost seemed ethereal.

Upon passing him by, the man asked him if Kaoru was happy to see the flowers. "Yes, she was." the rurouni smiled his usual smile. But the stranger was able to see through his litte facade.

"What's the matter? Is she still sad?" Kenshin could only nod. He didn't know why but he felt like the man understood him. "It's all this bad weather, I guess." He said looking up at the sky which was now perfectly sky blue and sunny. Funny how the weather and their emotions contradict each other. How the outside is so cheerful and how sad the people is despite the fact that it was a wonderful day.

"It did rain last night." Kenshin replied and the other man seemed to have sighed in a sad way like Kaoru did. "Everything seems so sad when it rains, don't you agree?"

"Yes..."

"It upsets people sometimes. It brings back sad memories. Maybe that's why your lady was sad?" Kenshin couldn't find a reply. "After the rain, the flowers bloom in their finest. Maybe she needs a breath of fresh air. It's especially windy in the meadows during the afternoons."

"Are you suggesting that I take her there?"

"I didn't say anything. You're the one who came up with that idea."

Kenshin was so pleased with himself with that idea that he didn't notice the man saying goodbye. When he looked again, the man was gone. There was a cold breeze. "I hope it doesn't rain again later."

* * *

I know, I know, it is short... and I even made you guys wait this long... I really wanted to update both stories at the same time but I'm having ending jitters with WAVES... Don't you get that feeling that you're afraid to finish something?

I also fixed my indention problems. See? The paragraphs are all indented now, See?

About the book I'm writing...this doesn't make sense...It's not like it's gonna get published or anything. I don't even know how to describe it...ummmm... Imagine Darth Vader walking alongside Barbie, Kim Possible and Christina Aguilera... That's how it is!

REVIEWS!

Angel of lonelyness - thanks for reviewing!

meant2be - yeah...all the other chapters are written and I'm so glad that I haven't published all of them yet because I changed something in the end to make it better...

Nixy-chan - sorry about that sentence I guess I just wasn't checking enough...

day46 - yeah... he's kinda ooc here because I dunno he's put in a position that's Kaoru's been stuck in eversince they knew each and other and it's just that Kaoru's the one with problems now...

Aya45 - No prob at all with the man being good looking...he's actually based on a person I know...at least his looks are...

Kenshinlover2002 - It's someone dear to her... there! That's all I can say for now... she's opening up pretty soon... they're going to the meadows...

misenagi - Really! You're 16! That is so cool because I'm also sixteen buut I'm turning 17 on November and I'm entering college pretty soon... I could probably be seen walking to the station every day...

Chibi Binasu-chan - yes, I'll be as 'cool as a cucember' and keep on writing this fic! I'm halfway there!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK.

Hello! I am glad to announce that updating of chapters would be a lot quicker! It's all because I found out that I only have about 5 days before I go to University and that I couldn't bring my laptop yet so I'll be away from the computer for a long while...

I'm actually very sad about it because I dunno if this is the last story that I will ever post in seeing my hectic sked and I don't think College life would be eezy breezy for me. So to all of those who reviewed my stories, THANK YOU VERY MUCH...

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX **

Upon arriving home, Kenshin automatically was in front of Kaoru's door and knocking. When she opened it, he asked if he could come in and talk to her. She hesitated for a while but nevertheless, obliged.

Kaoru didn't seem ready to recieve him since she hasn't even bothered to fix her hair in her usual ponytail, instead she let it fall down, the ebony strands framing her pale face and she gave the impression that she was very tired and wary. She would often avoid any eye contact from Kenshin and just gave him a strained smile when he asked if she was alright.

He handed her the medicine Dr. Gensai gave. "Miss Kaoru, will you accompany me to the meadows later this afternoon?" He just blurted out without even trying to. Kaoru stopped in her musings and just stared at him for a really long time as if contemplating whether what she heard was just her imagination or reality.

She just tilted her head sideaways and looked at Kenshin with such an innocent charm that for a while Kenshin forgot how it was to breathe. "Why Kenshin? What are we going to do in the meadows?"

Gathering his resolve, he spoke in a soft voice of the happenings in the morning. "A friend said that it is especially windy there during afternoons. You might want to walk around a bit, you could even pick flowers along the way and we could put it in your room." With that said, he gave her an expectant look and thought that that brief moment that she thought of her answer stretched to eternity.

"Why are you doing this, Kenshin? I mean, seriously are you planning something?", looking from the corner of her eye, she, out of nothing else to do, fumbled with her hair and it was only then that she realized her unpresentable look. She immediately blushed at this realization and suddenly found her hands interesting to look at.

"No, no, Miss Kaoru. But, one cannot help but notice how sad you have been this past few days and this one only wished to cheer you up.", looking up Kaoru saw the evident concern on the rurouni's face and thought the melancholy she shrouded herself in was enough to break anyone's heart. And here was Kenshin, trying to cheer her up and beaming at her expectantly for a positive answer.

Kaoru couldn't resist the man's smile. He seemed so eager to make her happy. But she doesn't know if anything can make her happy now. Even so, she wanted to give it a try. She nodded and was surprised as the man gave her a hug. "You've never been this affectionate before..." she mentioned while still in his arms. She only just realozed that in the past few days she had been acting like him, keeping her feelings intact and Kenshin was acting like her in his eagerness to cheer her up.

He did seem to realize this and his grip slackened. Kaoru leaned her head on the arc of his shoulder. "Don't let go yet. I need you...now, more than ever..." Kenshin tried comforting her as best as he could and decided to run his fingers through her soft hair, relishing in its beauty and inhaling her scent of Jasmine. How he loved this woman so much, there was no means to measure its greatness...

"Thank you, Kenshin. Thanks for being here." She just whispered as she cuddled into his warmth, happy that he could show more of his emotions now than first eh came into her life.

While at the meadows, Kaoru was thinking that she probably had never felt this peaceful since she could remember. It was a good idea to come with Kenshin but where was he anyway?

She looked around and saw the rurouni emerge from behind a tree having a sheepish grin on his face. His hand at the back of his head. Suddenly feeling delight at being with him, Kaoru ran towards the man. On the way however, she tripped on one of the stones. But, Kenshin was quick on his feet and before her face slammed to the ground, she was already in his arms.

"Thanks." She couldn't help but blush. 'How embarrassing', she thought. But Kenshin didn't seem to mind and just looked at her, eyes deep with concern.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru looked at her leg and tried to move it. "Ow..." Kenshin winced at the sight. "It might get sore. You better lie down." His face was now grim at what happened and he proceeded on helping her.

He carried her on his back and all Kaoru felt was his warmth. His smell was so wonderful it made her close her eyes and lean closer. He put her down under the shade of a tree. Kaoru watched him as he meticulously inspected her leg.

"This unworthy one is sorry." he said.

Kaoru's eyebrows almost knotted together. "What are you talking about? If it weren't for you catching me, my nose would be bleeding by now."

"This one should have never been behind that tree, so then, you wouldn't have come and tripped."

This is ridiculous. Kaoru lightly slapped him on the cheek. The man looked surprised but after he got over the shock he had on his I-deserved-it look. Kaoru couldn't help feeling angry with this.

"Kenshin, not everything is your fault. Everything happens for a reason. If I haven't fell then I wouldn't be able to tell you how silly you're acting. So, don't blame yourself, alright?"

Kenshin smiled at her. He understood. He was glad she was getting back a part of her old self.

What should've been a walk in the meadows was reduced to just sitting around doing nothing in the meadows. Great. And to think he planned making her as comfortable as possible. But when he looks at her and sees the peacefulness on her face, he didn't seem to mind.

They enjoyed sitting under that shade and watching as the wind blew and grass and flowers swayed. They enjoyed seeing people walking by bidding them good day and smiling. It was a beautiful afternoon.

Kenshin would often steal glances at the young lady beside him. Her face was a myriad of peace and sadness. There was also something else that he saw in her eyes, something awfully familiar to him. It was guilt. Whatever she was feeiling guilty about, he had no idea. Kaoru had been the purest and most innocent creature he was blessed to behold.

It was only brief moments that guilt showed itself in her eyes and then it would be gone and sadness would overcome her features. It hurt to see her battling emotions and not be able to do anythinga about it. In the past few days, she had acted more like him and less like herself. She encompassed herself in a cocoon of smiles, trying to hide the pain. While he on the other hand, is relating to her more. He was suddenly thrown into the position she was in when he was the one going through hard times. Now he understood how hard it was to just wait for someone dear to breathe out to you their sadness...

"I'm glad you took me here, Kenshin. Really I am even though I sprained my ankle, I'm happy.", she said, breaking the silence. Again, she smiled and it broke his heart to know that she was only doing it so he wouldn't worry.

_'So this was how she felt when I tried to hide my pain from her.' _

"I'm glad you feel the same way, Miss Kaoru. I was feeling worried about you because you were so sad."

_'Even if you don't tell me, I could feel your sadness as if they are my own...'_

"I'm sorry I neglected you in the past few days... I was too absorbed in my grief."

_'I'm sorry. I must've caused you pain when it was me who needed comforting. And now, I don't even know what to do to help you...'_

Kenshin only looked at her praying that she'll continue talking. He wanted to know what bothered her. He wanted to heal her pain just like she did.

"Do you know what the letter said?" Kenshin held her hand for comfort, "It said that someone dear to me has passed away." Her tears started flowing. "I couldn't accept the fact that he was gone and that I haven't been there for him."

Kenshin did his best to comfort her and control himself as her racking sobs shook her.

"This unworthy one is glad that you told him. Would you like this one to comfort you?" he felt her head nod. and he held her closer.

After her cries had subsided, Kenshin didn't know what came over him. It must've been from the feeling of elation when she finally opened up to him. He kissed her...on the forehead. Kaoru felt this and shocked as she was, she looked at Kenshin. He immediately felt ashamed and looked away.

"This one is sorry. Something just came over and...and... this one is speechless. You can put down your punishment if you wish."

"Kenshin? Am I your granddaughter?" Kenshin looked at her and shook his head.

"Then why did you kiss me on the forehead. You kissed me like you're my grandpa!" she said jokingly then she leaned her head closer, giggling to herself. She playfully poked his side and he was so surprised at this that he almost yelped but Kaoru just laughed, her problems tucked away. She could mope around later but for now, she had to get back to her old self.

On the way home, Kaoru was riding on his back. and her head rested on his shoulder. "Kenshin, will you let me be honest?"

"This one would not mind...You could tell this one anything that is in your heart."

"The man who died... he was...supposed to be my..." she stopped because of hesitation.

"What is it, Miss Kaoru? Who was he supposed to be?"

"He was supposed to be my fiancé'..." a tear then trickled from her eye.

Almost immediately, Kenshin stopped on his tracks. He could feel the wetness upon his shoulder, Kaoru was crying to him.

"Miss Kaoru had a fiancé'?"

* * *

I don't think it's such a big surprise about that so sorry if I disappointed some people. I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating as often as everybody would've liked (including myself). Like I said I only have a few days before I go to University and I also had to finish one that I am writing. It's not a fanfiction, it's a novel from where I am seeing things. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK

Dandanadanadanadan... just read on. It might get a little confusing but bear with me, alright?

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

Kaoru bit her lip as she saw the look on Kenshin's face. The feeling made her heart ache and guilt niggled at her core. It was as if she betrayed him. The man's eye was hard to catch as he bowed his head so low that strand of his hair hid his face. "Please continue Miss Kaoru. Do not mind this one." She tried to detect any accusation in his voice but there was none. With the guilt still eating her, she begunto ask.

"Kenshin..."

"It's alright... **I** want to hear about **him**."

Swallowing her anxiety, she begun to tell her tale.

"He was a student of my father's. Coming from a middle class family, he made friends with me and he was a friend throughout our childhood." Her features softened at the recalling of memories. The breeze playing with her hair as she rested her head on the crook of Kenshin's neck.

_"Why are you out here, Kao-chan?"_

I looked at you and your tears fell. Without heed, they went showing to me your weakest side

"He was four years my senior. Back then; all the boys teased me when I trained with them. They said a girl should be in the kitchen rather than in a training hall. My father was not always around to stop that and when that happens, he protected me...just like you." She had already forgotten her anxiety earlier and was now speaking more easily, her voice far away.

_"Have the other boys been teasing you again?"_

You whispered your deepest troubles to my most willing ears.  
I gave you the wamest embrace,the faintest touch, my endearing heart...

"It's not true what they say. Women aren't mere decorations. Well...you're not."

Comforting words, uplifted souls.  
Drawing strength from each, a glow that deserves a kiss

"C'mon. Let's get back. You're giving them more reasons to tease you."

You found in me a brother you wanted.  
And I saw in you the woman I dreamed of...

"As we grew up, our parents always buzzed about getting us married. My father didn't want to choose for me so he gave me a choice. I told them we were just friends and that we have no intention of marrying." She said with a sigh as if it was the saddest thing. Maybe she would have rather had it that she also fell in love with the man, but that wasn't the case. She couldn't tell her heart what to do.

_"You're not just Kao-chan to me anymore. To me, you are now Kaoru"_

I offered to you a most deep love...A love I know a child could not yet understand  
I saw the fear in your eyes...and giving in, you shunned me away

"For my 10th birthday, he gave me a tulip. I could still remember that flower, it was so beautiful. He was 14 and soon to be considered a man. His parents expected him to make a choice on who his wife would be and he chose me." She blushed at the recalling of how immature she was to love. How unready, how unpoised for any approach.

"On my birthday, he took me by the porch. There, he talked to me about his intentions. He confessed his love. He said that I have always been special to him ever since we met. And then, he kissed me...on the cheek." Kaoru peeked to see if there was a sign of jealousy on Kenshin's face. But his hair covered his face. She felt the guilt again. It was as if she wanted Kenshin to roar and shout. But the man was like stone, not uttering a word, not commenting or anything, not even showing any hint that she really did have his full attention. She wondered how he would be like if he became jealous.

_"Hurry and grow up already. When you do, I'll make you my wife"_

Tears and Hatred, you ran away...Far so my love could not reach  
As cold as steel, I lived with the heartache,but like any fool, I woke up in a dream

"I was so shocked. I have always looked up to him as a brother and him asking me to be his fiancée'. I didn't know what to do, after all, I was only ten. I threw the tulip he gave to me and I cried..like a baby." she laughed a bit, giving intotally as she told her little tale. She was blabbering like an excited child, bent on trying to make Kenshin know that she never responded, that she had never loved another, as if to say that he's the only one.

_"I don't want to wear that!"_

"Kaoru! Listen to your father! Your clothes are already too inappropriate for your age."

"I don't care! I don't want to grow up!" 

Each time I stared all that grew in your eyes was hatred  
Each time I showed my love, the more you didn't want it

"My father comforted me and said that it was alright. Since then, I've always avoided him. I didn't know what to do when he's around. Worse, all the other students teased us and I gradually fell away from him." She was now leaning her chin on his shoulder, almost mumbling like a child feeling sorry for stealing her playmate's candy. Kenshin could feel her breath tickle his skin and he couldn't resist her sweet jasmine smell.

_"You look so beautiful in that kimono. You're growing up to be a lady..."_

"Why are you wearing those training clothes again? Don't you wnat to look beautiful?"

"Look! It's you girlfriend! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

But still I came, with flushed pride I hoped.  
Endless love and enduring heart, I wanted to held your hand

"Am I the reason You're like this? Kaoru! Please stay. Kaoru, wait!"

"If you want me to go away, I'll do it."

No matter how loud you shout, No matter the spite you throw out  
Hopeful arms and loving eyes, a smile to my own demise

"Don't you understand? I don't love you that way! I thought you were going to be my brother?"

"I don't want to be just your brother anymore. Please just let me love you..."

"No! This is wrong! I hate you!" 

"As I grew up, he became even more determined to impress me. But I would have none of it. He once said that whenever he sees a shooting star, all he ever wished was for me to grow up into a beautiful lady." She never really believed that. Just some words a boy says in hope that the girl might like him. She didn't know how wrong she was. How true he was. How insensitie and immature a child she was. If she only knew, then things wouldn't have been so painful...

"His wish came true..." Kenshin said, suddenly making an interruption to the train of thoughts that suddenly rushed to her. Kaoru smiled. "Is it okay that I'm telling you all these things?" she said almost teasingly, a smile already peaking out of her petulant lips as they carved into the most beautiful thing on earth, her smile.

"It's alright, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said almost dreamily, so unreal. How was he supposed to guess about the true nature of Kaoru's sadness. He almost felt afraid that she had felt even a single tinge of love. Was this how she felt when she learned about Tomoe? She took his silence as a signal for her to continue.

"Well...when I was 14, my father died and I was orphaned. I lost the students and I lost him. His family went to live in another place. His mother said, there was only one thing that we could do. If I would consent to her son's request and become his wife, their family would take care of me." She was speaking so quickly as if hurrying to speak out every word, as if that would ease the pain that comes with its retelling. Trying so hard to appear steady and strong when inside she just wanted to hold on to Kenshin and cry her sorrows away.

_"Miss Kamiya? Your father wished to send you his last requests."_

"My father can't be dead. He can't be..."

Through your darkest years, I stood meekly by your side  
With nothing in return, You let me hold your hand

"Please forget your hate for me this one moment and let me comfort you..."

Again, you trusted ,still, I was the one you run to  
Though you have hurted me, I wished you no ill

"That meant that I would have to leave the dojo and learn how to be a good housewife. Of all people, he knew that I didn't want that to happen. So he gave me a choice. He said that he would wait for me. He will go and prove that he could be a good husband and I would be left here to take care of the dojo..." her voice drifted away as she remembered.

_"Just remember, you'll always have a choice."_

"If I fail, I will be your wife." 

I never ceased the chance to have you. Freedom was you  
That way you'll know the pureness of my heart, with that I could touch your heart

"Right then, we made a promise. After a year, he would come back to see if I was alright and if he sees that I have been able to support myself I would be no housewife. By that time he also should've proved to be able to stand on his own feet without his parents' support. But nevertheless, if I still have not found a man for me, I will be his wife and he my husband." Both Kenshin and Kaoru then begun to wonder, what if? What if Kaoru's fiance' came back and saw her life almost in ruins and took her as his wife? It was so hard to imagine, too painful. 'If that happened, then I wouldn't be here with you...' they thought in unison. Agreeing yet not aware of it.

_"Until we meet again...Let's do our best." 

The last time we held hands, we knew we'd miss each other's warmth  
It felt like it was the last, It's just I didn't know how right I was.

_

"And remember Kaoru...I love you."

"We kept that promise locked in our hearts. He left and I stayed here and taught my father's technique. But a year have passed, he didn't come back. I supposed that he probably found another and got married. It's almost been four years and that letter had been the only news I had about him." The sadness in her voice was now bare and it hit to the core that it almost became too much. She must be so selfish because she thought that maybe if he didn't die, she would be so free.

Kenshin stopped in front of the gates. "Kenshin? Do you think he'll be happy if he sees me now?" She pressed him with this nagging question. Kenshin stopped and thought for a while, feeling in his heart what would be the perfect response. As if the wind whispered it to him, he told her that,

"This one is sure that he would not want to see you sad..." It seemed so right, so true as if the person really did say it.

"He did always scolded me whenever I cried. He said it gave the other boys a reason to laugh. But when I couldn't stop crying, he would make faces to make me laugh." She made another attempt to lighten the mood. Really, she didn't really need to unburden herself of her problems onlyto pass it on to another.

"He sounded like a good man." Kenshin finally said. Not a trace of malice. He was true to his word. Not trying to impress anyone, just stating his thoughts, that was all there is to it.

"He was. Even though I hated him for loving me, I loved him too...but just as a brother. Kenshin, was I mean?" She suddenly asked with uncertainty, her lips pouted, the look that Kenshin oh-so-loved. It was enough to bring a man into despair and pull him out in one quick moment.

"No, he probably would have not liked it anyway if you lied just so that you wouldn't hurt him." Somehow, Kenshin knew that what he was saying was true. As if the real person was there talking to him.

"Thank you, Kenshin, for letting me talk to you."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Kaoru." he smiled.

He put her down by the porch to sit down. "Will you stay by my side?" she asked him. Kenshin couldn't have been more obliged.

* * *

I hope that didn't leave you all dizzy and confused! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own RK 

This is the part where I changed a lot of stuff

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Kenshin couldn't believe everything that Kaoru told him. So that was it, the missing chapter of her life, and her days of loneliness as an orphan. He couldn't take it. He needs to come out and breathe fresh air into his lungs or else he would explode. He was not used to being the one being told the problems. It was usually him who had the problems. However, he was not the only one outside that night.

There stood the man who gave the tulip. Serene and almost regal as his eyes travelled far away, deep in thought. The coal blackness of his eyes were so sharp, he was sure those were a warrior's eyes. He greeted the man like a friend and sat down beside him.

"You seem happy, sir." the man commented. "Was the trip to the meadows fun?" he said almost teasingly. His grin was teasing but not annoying, even beautiful. His eyes danced with merriment while he watched the red-haired samurai blush a number of shades of red.

Kenshin sighed and begun filling him in about the trip like a soldier to his commander. He didn't even know why he was saying what he was saying. It was as if he just had the urge to. "Oh, it was an utter mess. She hurt her leg while running and I had to carry her on my back on the way home."

"But, you do seem to be happy.", The teasing became less but it was still there, ready to pounce back when opportunity allows it.

"It's nothing...it's just that she finally told me what was bothering her." he scratched his head, he was grinning despite himself as if he was so glad that it happened. The man's face became calmer and relaxed and ready to listen.

"Really? Good for you. Few people like to talk about a past that saddens them." The man looked up, his hair covering his eyes . Somehow, those words penetrated through. He spoke with so much precision yet so much unsureness.

Kenshin finally realized something and begun to drift to another topic of conversation. "By the way, I've already met you a couple of times in this place? What brings you here?"

"Oh me, I'm just here visiting an old friend and this place is just always full of fireflies at night, I couldn't resist coming here every night." he said with a smile, a contented smile, as if liking what he saw, as if he had fulfilled something.

"You've been here every night?"

"Well, not when it rained, though. I was with my friend." he said with a laugh as his gaze drifted away and there was brooding silence.

"Since when did you come here?" Kenshin tried to keep up conversation.

"Oh, not a few days ago." he said simply with a wave of his hand.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Some 40 days or so but I'll have to go eventually."

"You must be busy."

"Not quite. It's just that I don't have much time in my hands."

"Sorry, I have been talking to you a number of times now, but I still don't know what your name is."

"It's Raikouji Kentaro. And you?"

"I'm Himura Kenshin. Nice meeting you, Mr. Raikouji."

"You must be getting home now, people may be looking for you."

"That may be so." Kenshin stared saying his goodbyes but Kentaro stopped him. "You said your friend sprained her ankle. This cream might work. Just apply it on the affected area and wrap it with a cloth. It really works." It seemed queer that a Kaoru sprained an ankle and this man just happens to have some cream with him. Nevertheless, he was greatful.

Kenshin took the circular thing wrapped in a piece of cloth. Said his thank yous and went home.

When he got to Kaoru, he immediately volunteered to apply the medicine on her ankle.

"Did you get that from Megumi, Kenshin?" she asked with not a tinge of curiousity, just to be able to say something.

"No, I got it from a man I met who was visiting a friend here in Tokyo." he smiled.

"Really?" she flinched a bit and Kenshin apologized. "What did I tell you Kenshin? I thought I told you that everything is not your fault."

"Alright, this one understands."

"Who was the man who gave this medicine again?"

"I think his name is Raikouji Kentaro." he proceeded on wrapping her ankle with the cloth.

"Miss Kaoru, does it still hurt?" no answer. "Miss Kaoru?"

"What did you say his name was?"

"Raikouji Kentaro. Why? Do you know him?"

* * *

I tought that was fairly predictable, Hope I didn't disappoint you guys! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK

We're near the end!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE **

"Raikouji Kentaro? Are you sure you talked to him?"

"Yes, I've been seeing him around Tokyo for a few days now." Kaoru was quick on her feet and was already trying to stand up. "Take me to him! Where is he?" she stumbled on her way and Kenshin couldn't just take it to stand there doing nothing.

He carried her off her feet. "He said he loved watching the fireflies." he said as if it would help. It all seemed so hard to him seeing the determination in Kaoru's eyes, how she pursued on walking with her ankle swollen proved a lot. Who is this Kentaro to Kaoru? Why didn't the man mention anything about Kaoru all those time they just talked with nothing else in mind? He didn't know, but, as if from the pit of his stomach, he felt something. A strange feeling, fear, not that of when faced with an adversary, a certain tinge of doubt was there although he didn't know why.

When they finally got out, Kentaro was there standing on the middle of the road. That serene look on his face as if he knew exactly what was going on and was ready to receive them anytime. The fireflies were around him and he had such a soft smile that it would break anyone's heart.

"Why did you stop? Take me to him." Kaoru was just looking at him. There were already tears around her eyes as she pleaded for Kenshin to take her to Kentaro. Kenshin stepped closer to Kentaro. "Why did you stop?" Kaoru said, confused still. She did not understand. Kenshin was just standing there with her leaning her weight on him. She looked at the direction he was looking at and her knitted in confusion.

"Miss Kaoru, he's here, right in front of us." Kaoru looked around and all she saw were the fireflies dancing in the dead of the night.

"I don't see him." Looking around frantically, "How come you can see him when I don't? Kentaro! Please show yourself to me..."

But still, Kentaro didn't show himself. A cold breeze went through them and both could not help but shiver at the feeling. The biting cold was getting through their clothes and stinging their skin. Kenshin noted how inappropriate for the cold Kaoru was dressed in. Kentaro was there in front of them yet, Kaoru said she saw no one. Then it dawned on him. He knew what Kentaro was, a phantom of the past. "Kentaro? Why wouldn't you show yourself to me? Are you still angry? I'm sorry..."

The clouds moved away and the moonbeam caressed the ground. All the fireflies seemed to move away from one area. Kaoru signaled for Kenshin to sit her down while he settled himself beside her, looking directly at Kentaro as if urging the man to show himself. The pain in Kaoru's eyes as she searched was cold death. Closing her eyes, she reached out and whispered to the wind, "Kentaro, please forgive me..."

With her lids still closed, she suddenly felt he was there. Kentaro, standing proud and so calm with his hands behind his back as he smiled endearingly at her. Tears squeezed out of his eyes like unbreakable testaments to her hidden emotions and she stopped herself from crying out loud as if the noise would chase the ghost away. One hand came to her cheek, soothing as if trying to break the oncoming sobs. Kenshin could only watch as Kaoru leaned to the man's touch.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." she mumbled as tears fell drop by drop catching the light from the moon, shining at one quick instant then die away.

"No one should be blamed for being honest. You shouldn't be blaming yourself either."

Kentaro looked up to Kenshin, "Mr. Himura, thank you for letting Kaoru and I have this moment."

"This unworthy one only wants Miss Kaoru to be happy." He turned his back and moved to go to the dojo. Hating himself for wanting to take Kaoru away from one stranger. Their meeting reminded him of old stories of a lovers' encounter and the realization that he was out of place stung.

"Mr. Himura, what're you doing?"

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't want me around while you talk."

"No, it's okay. I have no more time to stay. I'll just say what I want then I can finally go in peace." The man's voice was pleading and Kenshin couldn't help but oblige even though all he wanted was to bolt away from what he was seeing. He could tell that no matter what, Kaoru felt love for this man.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I wanted to make you my wife without asking how you'd feel." he said whispering the tender words as if pulling all his strength from a distant source, as if fighting off the force that was pulling him away.

"No, you gave me a choice for everything. It's my fault I wasn't grateful." More tears. Both men wished she would stop crying. It was breaking not only her but them as well. Her sobs are as bitter as death.

"Like I said, you can't blame yourself from being honest..." he said almost with a laugh, as if she had said the silliest thing and he was being polite.

"I'm sorry Kentaro..."

"I'm sorry Kaoru. Goodbye."

"Why can't you stay a little bit longer!" she said still with her eyes tightly shut afraid that when she looked he would be gone forever.

"Someone else will take care of you now, Kaoru..."

Kentaro looked at Kenshin and said finally breaking the serenity in his voice, his words broke into choking sobs, "Please take care of Kaoru. You're the only one I can trust with her." Kaoru, with her eyes still closed, this time with a smile turned to his direction and what she said was priceless.

"Thank you, Kenshin...for this..."

Kentaro moved Kaoru to face him and open her eyes, he planted a kiss on her forehead. Kaoru felt that it was really goodbye and tears flowed down her cheeks once again. It was as they just wouldn't stop flowing.

"Kaoru, be happy with Kenshin." Kaoru nodded

This time, Kentaro faced Kenshin, contemplating first on what to say. He stared at Kenshin with so much contempt that the man almost snapped.

"You better treat Kaoru well or else I'll come back and haunt you and I'll make sure I bring her father along the next time..." the man still held him by his hard stare and finally Kenshin broke the silence

"I promise I will make Kaoru-dono happy..." he finally said. Kaoru heard him say these words and she couldn't hide away her blush and smile and Kenshin knew he answered right. Kentaro's face broke into a smile and for a moment, it even looked as if he became fond of Kenshin so much all of a sudden.

"I knew you would said that. I certain lady ghost friend of mine said you would." he said then his one eye closed into a wink.

"Do you mean? You have met her?" Kenshin was almost stammering out of excitement. He couldn't believe it. Has she really forgiven him to say something so nice about him to another person or in this case, fellow ghost? Has Tomoe really forgiven him?

Kenshin only smiled at Kentaro and as if knowing what he was thinking, the man suddenly spoke. "She's happy now, Kenshin. And she sends her wishes for your happiness..."

After a while, Kentaro was gone. The cold breeze was no longer there and all that surrounded Kenshin and Kaoru were the fireflies. Kenshin dared to move towards Kaoru. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned to his touch.

"Are you okay?" she nodded. He helped her up and Kaoru held him tighter. "Thank You."

"It's alright..." With one final glance at the place where they saw Kentaro, he whispered, "I'll make her happy, I promise."

"What did you say?" Kaoru whispered.

"That I'll take care of you..."

"Good. I thought you'll get jealous all over that."

"Hmmm...maybe."

"So you do get jealous...that's new."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story although it was very short.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Kenshin watched the silhouette of Kaoru formed against the sunset as she came kneeled in front of Kentaro's tombstone.

On her hands, she clutched at the letter given to her by his mother. Her eyes were closed and she tilted her head in order for the tears not to fall. She looked once again at the letter written by Kentaro's own hand, telling her in every detail about how he had died.

"My dearest Kaoru," it said.

"Please forgive me for not being thoroughly honest with you. I wasn't ever able to gather the courage to face you to fulfill our promise. A few months after I left, I begun feeling weaker as the days passed. I have caught on an ailment and I became paralyzed from the waist down. I was crushed and I was too ashamed to face you.

"They said everything would be fine, that I should live out my life and not think about it. My family encouraged me to come to you, they knew of your situation and they knew that you stay true to your promise and if you saw me, you will consent to marry me. But during those last moments that my life lasted, I never really had the conviction to come back to you. Maybe it was because I was afraid. Afraid that you would love me out of pity. I have set out to make a name, I cannot come back a failure."

"I had hoped that somewhere deep in your heart, I had a place."

"But I knew you couldn't love me as someone more than just a brother. As the days pass, I feel my spirit becoming weaker and weaker. I never wanted you to know. I didn't want you to pity me. I couldn't live out my life as a cripple. You might hate me for what I've done, that I have given up, that I died. I wanted you to remember me as the strong and carefree Kentaro that I was."

"Now, I know I might never see you again. Death is knocking at my door and there's no helping it. I hoped to see you one last time. It is my last wish. Will you at least shed one tear for me? No matter how small that tear is, I will hear it fall and then I'll know, I had a place."

Kaoru cried as she read the letter. Kenshin was now behind her and handing him a tulip. She received it and thanked him. Kissing the petals her tears went down to the very core of the flower. She offered it to Kentaro's grave and with Kenshin prayed.

When they both finished, Kenshin helped her up with one hand, which she willingly accepted. As they walked away from the grave, Kenshin closed his eyes. "Why are you closing your eyes, Kenshin?"

"This one is making a promise to Kentaro."

"What promise?"

"I cannot tell, it's a promise between two men."

Kenshin put her arms around her as they walked when they both felt a cold breeze. He looked back at the grave and thought he saw Kentaro standing above it, waving at them.

'Promise me that you will make her happy the way I couldn't...' he seemed to whisper.

'I promise.' he said. Then he looked at the woman beside him and smiled.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's lips touch her cheek, she felt herself blush.

"Uh... I was just checking if you really don't notice when someone steals a kiss..." As she looked at his face she knew she would be happy. The lovers left Kentaro's grave holding hands and leaning closer to each other than usual.

* * *

FINISHED! I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm afraid that this might be my last story posted here for a very long time... I'm going to college in a short matter of time and I just want to say, THANK YOU!

Your reviews overwhelmed me and kept me going, (not counting the gallons of coffee I drunk)... Please watch out for when I come back!

Thank you guys, all of you rocked my world!

Hey, EMAIL ME AT: 


End file.
